Lisa Loud
Lisa Marie Loud is the girl genius in the Loud House. She is very pretty and smart. She loves science. She became bald and has dentures due to her science experiments. She can be very devious, yet is sweet. She has 10 siblings. Lisa's genderbent name is Levi. Gallery: Excited Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 8.gif Lisa as an anti fairy.jpg Lisa observing.jpg Lisa pic 1.jpg Lisa with clipboard.jpg Lisa singing.jpg Lisa in lab coat.jpg Lisa working on an experiment.jpg Lisa bald with dentures.jpg Lisa in scrubs.jpg Sugar-High Lisa.jpg Indifferent Lisa.jpg Angry Lisa.jpg Frazzled Lisa.jpg Lisa with experiments.jpg Fake Lisa.jpg Lisa with test tube.jpg Lisa picture frame.jpg Lisa crying.jpg Bald Lisa.jpg Lisa in a swimsuit.jpg Lisa in Hugh sweater.jpg Lisa in bed.jpg Lisa in pajamas.jpg Lisa in a dress.jpg Lisa looking through files.jpg Lisa in a raincoat.jpg Lisa's old-timey outfit.jpg Lisa in a gas station uniform.jpg Lisa in a snow outfit.jpg Lisa the Mona Lisa.jpg Lisa the mad scientist.jpg Pug Lisa.jpg Lisa's flirt face.jpg Lisa proving her hypothesis right.jpg Lisa with invention.jpg Lisa's experiment backfired.jpg Cute Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud cute.jpg The new Lisa.jpg Lisa smile.jpg Lisa studying.jpg Things stuck on Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud pic 3.jpg Lisa with sibling fight chart.jpg Lisa shocked.jpg Lisa writing.jpg Lisa the Leprechaun.jpg Baby Lisa.jpg Smug Lisa.jpg Lisa's smile.jpg Lisa the salesgirl.jpg Lisa thinking.jpg Sad Lisa.jpg Adult Lisa.jpg Teen Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 13.gif Perplexed Lisa.jpg Lisa with a magnet.jpg Lisa doing homework.jpg Lisa covered in food.jpg Lisa pic.jpg Lisa Loud pic.jpg Lisa opens closet.jpg Lisa doing science.jpg Lisa hugging her life's work.jpg Lisa playing theremin.jpg Lisa pic 2.jpg Lisa Loud pic 1.jpg Lisa Loud pic 4.jpg Lisa gif 11.gif Lisa with dirty bagel.jpg Lisa as Lily.jpg Lisa as Luan.jpg Lisa with tape recorder.jpg Lisa with catapult.jpg Lisa with a meteorite piece.jpg Lisa gif 19.gif Lisa with chart.jpg Lisa's nervous smile.jpg Lisa enjoying her chocolate fountain.jpg Lisa with microphone.jpg Lisa gif 5.gif Lisa's experiments going haywire.jpg Maniacal Lisa.jpg Poor Lisa!.jpg Lisa gif 12.gif Undercover Lisa.jpg Super Lisa.jpg Lisa thought face.jpg Lisa gif 14.gif Older Lisa.jpg Lisa with X-Ray of Lola.jpg Lisa gif 2.gif Lisa's evil grin.jpg Soldier Lisa.jpg Shocked Lisa.jpg Lisa's original design.jpg Lisa's science experiments.jpg Lisa's trophy case.jpg Lisa's Halloween costume.jpg Lisa gif 7.gif Lisa portrait.jpg Lisa pointing out expired pudding.jpg Lisa the science girl!.jpg Lisa's evil laugh.gif Lisa hard at work.jpg Lisa gif 18.gif Lisa happy.jpg Lisa eating lunch.jpg Lisa with experiment.jpg Lisa gif 17.gif Lisa gif 10.gif Real Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud house.jpg Manga Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 26.gif Lisa promo pic.jpg Lisa with a clipboard.jpg Mad Engineer.jpg Lisa the scientist.jpg Annoyed Lisa.jpg Lisa with wires.jpg Lisa daydreaming.jpg Lisa pondering.jpg Lisa gif 3.gif Lisa gif 20.gif Lisa caused explosion.jpg Lisa exhausted.jpg Lisa doing tai chi.jpg Lisa gif 9.gif Lisa rigging the scale.jpg Lisa age-swapped.jpg Lisa gif 15.gif Lisa smirk.jpg Lisa gif 27.gif Lisa smug.jpg Lisa with a computer chip and tortilla chip.jpg Snow Lisa.jpg Lisa with cryogenic freezing chamber.jpg Lisa gif 28.gif Lisa gif 21.gif Lisa with mask and tongs.jpg Lisa gif 16.gif Lisa with mouse trap.jpg Lisa with poop sample.jpg Lisa with spray.jpg Lisa gif 1.gif Lisa with urine samples.jpg Lisa scheming.jpg Lisa gif 4.gif Lisa with doll.jpg Lisa scheming and plotting.jpg Lisa at school.jpg Lisa pic 4.jpg 6 Year old Lisa.jpg Preteen Lisa.jpg Teenage Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 6.gif Lisa emoji.jpg Lisa mii.jpg Cop Lisa.jpg Lisa gif 22.gif Lisa gif 23.gif Lisa gif 24.gif Lisa gif 25.gif Lisa as Luigi.jpg Lisa reading.jpg Lisa gif 31.gif Lisa smiling.jpg Lisa gif 29.gif Bored Lisa.jpg Scared Lisa.jpg Punk Lisa.jpg Lisa Promo pic 2.jpg Lisa gif 32.gif Lisa the artist.jpg Lisa clones.jpg Upset Lisa.jpg More Lisa clones.jpg Kangaroo Lisa.jpg Lisa with snow.jpg Lisa doing research.jpg Lisa in fireplace.jpg Lisa in tree.jpg Lisa shocked at report card.jpg Lisa with a microscope.jpg Lisa laughing.jpg Lisa with drone and recorder.jpg Lisa with robot.jpg Lisa's science.jpg BFB26C9A-B4E8-463B-B9AA-4EC00C667E65.gif Lisa without her glasses.jpg Lisa's grin.jpg Lisa sketch.jpg Confused Lisa.jpg Lisa experimenting.jpg Lisa explaining.jpg Lisa furious.jpg Lisa lying down.jpg Lisa sleeping.jpg Lisa optimistic.jpg Lisa's science outfit.jpg Unamused Lisa.jpg Lisa with a test tube.jpg Lisa 1.jpg Lisa 5.jpg Lisa 7.jpg Frustrated Lisa.jpg Baby Lisa writing.jpg Lisa conference.jpg Lisa concert.jpg Lisa teaching Leni and Darcy.jpg Lisa's science lab.jpg Lisa burger high at McDonalds.jpg Sugar high Lisas at buffet.jpg Guilty Lisa.jpg Lakitu Lisa.jpg Content Lisa.jpg Concerned Lisa.jpg Lisa satisfied.jpg Lisa talking.jpg 1918 Lisa.jpg 50's Lisa.jpg 80's Lisa.jpg 90's Lisa.jpg Satisfied Lisa.jpg Bunny Lisa.jpg Amazed Lisa.jpg Lisa as Fawful.jpg Confident Lisa.jpg Lisa with chemicals.jpg Black Haired Lisa.jpg Blonde Haired Lisa.jpg Red Haired Lisa.jpg Lisa & David.jpg Lisa in the future.jpg Card Counter Lisa.jpg Lisa and Levi.jpg Lisa bored.jpg Lisa on a snow day.jpg Lisa in Italy.jpg Lisa in Fairly Odd Parents.jpg Lisa eyes.jpg Lisa falling.jpg Lisa in a lab coat.jpg Lisa unamused.jpg Proud Lisa.jpg Uninterested Lisa.jpg Lisa with report card.jpg Pony Lisa.jpg Lisa Loud's clones.jpg Lisa at 16 years old.jpg Lisa at 11 years old.jpg Lisa eating sushi.jpg Lincoln questions Lisa.jpg Lisa meets Hannah Montana.jpg Lisa the graduate.jpg Lisa clone.jpg Burger high Lisa.jpg Future Lisa with needle.jpg Future Lisa with gelatin Hugh.jpg Lisa as Lana & Lucy.jpg Lisa with her twin.jpg Lisa grown up.jpg Lisa older.jpg Lisa background.jpg Cheerful Lisa.jpg President Lisa.jpg Lisa pic 5.jpg Flower Lisa.jpg Lisa original.jpg Lisa (Recess style).jpg Lisa (Phineas and Ferb style).jpg Lisa (Dexter's Labratory style).jpg Lisa (Arthur style).jpg Lisa (Anime style).jpg Lisa clones in science lab.jpg Lisa Loud clones.jpg Lisa - Queen of Earth.jpg 20180531_185215.jpg 20180531_185341.jpg Realistic Lisa.jpg Realistic future Lisa.jpg Alternate Lisa.jpg Lisa views.jpg Lisa's evil smile.jpg Lincoln yelling at Lisa.jpg Cool Lisa.jpg Lisa's high school years.jpg Lisa doll.jpg Lisa at Stardust diner.jpg Lisa shield.jpg Video Gallery: Category:Lisa Loud Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Genius